Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Walkthrough
Level Strategies *Defeat enemies quickly, and carefully. *Be wary of hazards. *Make the most of jumps. Power Plant: Elec Man Immediately after the first screen, you will find a pit of spikes with vanishing blocks over it. Cross the pit using said blocks and climb the ladder. Get close to the edge of the ladder when trying to jump left so you don't hit the ceiling and fall. Waiting for the electric blocks to stop, jump over, up, and over, then climb. There will be another block pattern. Memorize and proceed as with any such puzzle and note that one block appears directly over the other, so at the lower block, you must jump again quickly. Get past the next electric blocks. There is another block pattern, but with a fan pushing you back, and different timing: the blocks only appear one at a time and stay on-screen much longer, i.e., the 2nd block appears at the same time as the 1st one disappears and the 3rd at the 2nd. Run forward at little intervals to oppose the effect of the fan. The next room is full of Suzies, a.k.a. Octo Batteries; destroy them and climb the ladder. The next area is outdoors and has Lightning Lords. Defeat them one by one and jump on their platforms to get to the next room. It contains Suzies, a relatively easy vanishing block arrangement, and a ladder. Go to the next area and jump across the pit when the elec block won't knock you down. Up the ladder is more Suzies; by now you know what you need to do. In the next room there will be fans, elec blocks, and single space-wide spike pits. Be careful: oppose the fan while waiting for the right times to jump past elec block platforms. Afterwards, you will find two Mets—defeat them when they raise their helmet and mind their own bullets. Upwards is a simple Suzy room. Ahead, the ladder is flanked by elec blocks—get close to the voltage without touching it so you can be ready to climb past each beam when they stop. Upwards the elec blocks are replaced by Suzies, then the original elec block segment is repeated. After that you will encounter a Big Eye, and up ahead, two Mets; be wary, as Big Eyes are only vulnerable while jumping, and can defeat you in four hits or less. (Like in the NES Elec Man stage, this point is difficult to pass without taking a hit.) Jump down the hole ahead and fight Elec Man. Elec Man will run towards or away from you, and jump high towards you when you shoot. If you shoot often, you can prevent him from throwing electricity. If you sidle up against a wall, Elec Man may land (from a jump) right beside you and walk away or throw an attack through you and the wall, both resulting in no harm done. If you win, you receive Thunder Beam, a wide-ranged shot, which is Ice Man's weakness; therefore the logical thing to do next is attack him. If you lose and have extra lives, you restart behind Elec Man's door, so you can rematch him instantly. Frozen Island: Ice Man Right at the beginning, one foe (a Blader, a sort of weak, flying head) is already attacking. These only take one shot to beat, but float up high until swooping down to tackle you, so either jump and shoot at the peak of the jump or wait for them to come down to you. The first few screens consist of solid yet slippery and uneven ground and a number of Bladers. (When running on ice floors, you will continue to slide forward when you stop running, and turning around takes a couple seconds; to instantly stop sliding, jump. Learn to move over ice so you don't die sad deaths.) At the end is a hole which leads to the next room, which has the previously familiar Suzies and a large HP container. The next area is coated in spikes and has a few Bladers. There are snow blocks that you must jump and cross over; if you stand on one for a second, it starts to melt, giving way to the pit below. After a few of those is solid, uneven ground and a Squirm, a.k.a., Scworm. It can't be hit normally when level, so hit it while jumping from the lower ground, and mind the things it dispenses, i.e., shoot them too. Just after the Scworm is a two-space-wide pit and Suzy. To cross the pit, jump from the edge like at the start of Elec Man, but mind the ice and take a running jump. After that peril is solid ground, poorly placed Suzies, and a Scworm leading up to a ladder. Climb up and marvel (no pun intended) at the fact that this room is impossible at the moment you enter. After a couple seconds, icicles form at the ceiling and fall to the platforms below it, resulting in taller platforms; to pass through, immediately jump on the first platform, stand on the left side of it, wait for the first icicle to touch down and jump on that, wait for the others to fall, and carefully make your way to the ladder. (The icicles are not slippery like the snow floor.) The next room is even worse than the previous—that is, there are four icicles, two of which stack. To pass, stand beside where the first one falls, quickly jump on it then over to the leftmost platform, jump onto the 2nd icicle which fell on the middle platform, then use the height of the 4th icicle (it fell on the 1st) to jump the three-space-wide pit of spikes. Climb the ladder to face a Bigeye—however, if you don't stop moving here, you can run to the left wall so it will jump over you instead of into you then climb the ladder safely. The next area has snow floors, bottomless pits, a Sniper Joe, five Scworms, and the hole that leads to Ice Man, in that order; Sniper Joe has a shield up that he puts away when he decides to start shooting, so use a bit of caution and reflex when fighting him; when facing the 1st Scworm, mind the ice you're on; and when faced with the other Scworms, you can simply skip over them. Ice Man can be defeated almost instantly (three shots) with Thunder Beam, and has a very simple attack pattern to boot. He jumps up and down in place, breathing ice that moves forward at a moderate speed at the top and bottom of his jumps. Jump in between shots to dodge them; there's a good range of safe area there. After attacking a few times, he skates forward to another point at which he'll do his thing, and continue skating back-and-forth and attacking until someone is destroyed. Ice Man grants the winner Ice Slasher, a shot that stops foes in their tracks, which Fire Man is weak against. Steel Mill: FireMan To start of this level with somewhat "Christmassy" sounding music, go right and run into several Octopus Batteries. These can be easily dismantled with your trusty Thunder Beam if you have it, climb down the ladder ahead. Hop off onto the ledge directly below you and you will be met with even more of our one eyed friends. Obliterate them in a similar fashion, drop down and you will see a machine dropping Tackle Fires. Time your jumps simultaneously while hopping across the platforms and avoiding these fiery fiends. Watch out! A couple Bladers zoom in and tries to knock you off the platforms to your impending doom. Quickly down them with just one shot from your MegaBuster, do this before it’s too late! You will also see a fire stream spurting up from the ground, not only does it do a good amount of damage to you, but it also has a chance of knocking you into the even hotter mess below. You can freeze this with the Ice Slasher if you have it, but this isn't recommended here due to the fact that if you freeze them and can't clear the jump you will fall below. Not far ahead is a classic enemy, a Sniper Joe avoid its fire and either down it with the Rolling Cutter if you have it or the MegaBuster, attacking between its shots while it's shield is down, getting the rhythm to outsmart this foe takes practice. Head down when you reach a ladder, there is a difficult jump here and this must be dealt with while trying to avoid yet another stream of Tackle Fires. There is an enemy from Mega Man 2 ahead now in a much more fitting stage, this time you don’t have to worry about it getting dark due to the inferno below your feet, just blast away with either your Thunder Beam or MegaBuster, but take caution of their high HP if you use the latter. Continue on shooting down the different types of enemies with the usual strategies. Soon you will see a large Life Energy, and a Screw Bomber which can be zapped with the Thunder Beam, to reach the Energy, freeze the fire stream and use it as a platform to reach the foothold above you. Venture right avoiding everything mentioned before being thrown at you all at once. Almost there, you will be faced with a trail of flames dancing along the ground, freeze them and go on. Blast your way through the several hotheads blocking your path, and you will make it to the hatch leading to the boss of this area, FireMan. Fire Man is much tamer this time through, than his NES counterpart. He only takes five hits from the Ice Slasher before he is extinguished, his attack, the Fire Storm does a good amount of damage, but luckily it is easy to avoid with timed jumps. In other words you defeat him using the same strategy as you did with the Sniper Joes you faced earlier! After he is defeated you acquire the Fire Storm yourself, this blazing weapon acts almost the same as its console version, sending simultaneously surrounding you with a blazing inferno for a split second and sends a fiery blast forward. Sawmill: Cut Man Pass through the stage and defeat the boss. dodge his saws by jumping towards the left wall. Wily's Lab/Cyberspace This level is difficult with a range of enemies,and since they are mostly weak to the Rolling Cutter,you will need to use it for the most of the stage.Upon meeting the big eye, freeze it in mid-jump,then finish it with two shotsh of the rolling cutter.There are also some falling areas over Spikes,were Carry comes in handy. Eventually you will reach a guantlent of 4 robot masters from Mega Man 2. Their positions in the teleporters are as follows: Quick Man Bubble Man Flash Man Heat Man We recommending starting with Flash Man, as he is weak to a special weapon that you already have (the Ice Slasher). After defeating Flash Man, proceed to defeat Quick Man (use Mega Buster, then Time Stopper to finish him off), Bubble Man (use Quick Boomerang), and Heat Man (use Bubble Lead) in that order. After the defeat of these 4 bots, you will teleport to fight Enker. After the defeat of Enker, you obtain the Mirror Buster move on to the next level. Final: Wily's Space Node Pass through the stage and defeat the final boss. Category:Game walkthroughs